I Miss the Sky
by Zeitlose Alters
Summary: Diaval finds Maleficent mourning the loss of her wings, and tries to comfort her. No slash, Maleval fluff if you want it to be. Rating course I'm pretentious.


**I went and saw Maleficent today. Awesome movie, and I am totally in love with Diaval cause he's gorgeous and caring and kind and such a sweet little cutie and I want him so badly. What? I didn't say anything...what're you talking about? So oooooofffff course I have to write about him and Maleficent bc I ship them so hard, like FedEx ain't got nothing on me right now. **

* * *

It was nighttime in the Moor, and peacefully quiet. Not many of the faeries were awake, and if they were, then they were almost if not completely silent going about their business. Diaval had found a large tree in a small clearing to sleep in—since he had been told he wasn't needed at the moment. He liked this tree...it was comfortable, it had a nice hollow in the trunk for when he was a raven again (much to his distaste, he wasn't now), and the leaves kept it nicely shaded. But, Diaval also liked that it had a straight view of Maleficent's throne in case he was...needed.

A small breeze blew through his tree and Diaval shivered a little. He hugged his arms around himsel and rolled his eyes. He hated his human body; it couldn't fly anywhere, it was cumbersome and klutzy, and it got cold too easily. Maybe if he was lucky, he could fall asleep and wake up a raven again. Couldn't hurt to try.

But something seemed...off. Diaval swore he heard someone crying. It was probably nothing. Just some little faery girl, probably. Then it became clearer, like who ever was crying was close. Diaval looked down, and there she was, sitting in between the tree roots like a fallen beauty. Her long, brunette hair trailing down her back, a brown fur robe draped gracefully of her frame. For the first time since he had been in her service, Diaval had realized how beautful Maleficent was. Albeit she was crying—which was extremely odd considering she always came off as cold and uncaring. But he _did_ care for her...and he soon found himself climbing down the tree.

"Mistress...?"

Maleficent startled at the sudden voice. She hastily wiped a hand under her eyes, sniffled once or twice, and pulled her robe tighter in trying to make herself look more presentable.

"What? What is it?" she tried to make her voice sound commanding and level, but it still quavered.

"It's nothing. I just...I thought I heard you crying a few moments ago."

"That's absurd. And don't meddle. Or I'll turn you into an ant and step on you," that didn't sound as menacing as she would have liked it to; Maleficent started at the grass—embarassed to look anywhere else.

Diaval softened his gaze and sat down on a tree root next to her; watching her movements. She pretended not to notice him, and her emerald eyes stared over her shoulder at her back. He was smart enough to know what was happening.

"You miss them, don't you? Your wings, I mean."

She glared at him—but still not as menacing as she could have been, "I told you not to meddle and look where it's getting you. Nosy little thing aren't you?"

"You can't lie to me like that...not of you're going to be that obvious. I do the same thing."

Maleficent sighed and fresh tears brimmed her eyes, "I do. I miss it all. The wind rushing past me; the clouds at my back. Climbing through the headwinds just to be next to the sun as it rises. I miss _the sky, _Diaval. But you...you are free. Free to fly as high as you wish and as far as you wish. But I cannot. And so I envy you."

Without realizing it, she had leaned her head against Diaval's chest. Surprised, he hovered his arms in the air for a second before hesitantly placing them around her. He could see her eyes were closed and it was a sweet moment...but also a little akward. The raven didn't mind it, if he had to admit it was actually nice. Maleficent looked like she was sleeping, and Diaval didn't want to move if she was.

"The last time this happened, I woke up without my wings," she commented dryly, "I'm not forgiving them. Neither Stefan nor that little beast of his..

"I–..." Diaval tried for words but, couldnt find any that would make a real difference.

"How long as it been. A year? Two? You know, I have quite forgotten the feeling of flight," she looked up at him; her elegant eyes sad and hurt.

"The...feeling of flight? I'm lost."

"This just shows how greatly underappreciated it goes. The weightlessness of the air around you, the whole world below you and the whole sky above."

He noticed the sleeve of her robe drooping off her shoulder, and he could vaguely see what remained of her wings. Painful looking, burned, stumps of flesh marring her back; drag marks from the hand-chain that had ripped them off. Diaval remembered hearing her tortured screaming the day it happened—when he was still a normal raven—like thousands of knives shattering the airin all thier anguish. He blinked the thought away and pulled the fabric higher on her shoulder. His fingertips brushed her skin and Maleficent shivered beneath him at the touch.

"Diaval, if you tell anyone of tonight, it will give me all the more reason to turn you into that ant."

His cheeks burned pink, but the nighttime shadows his it, "I-I didn't mean anything by it...I-I just...uhh, why don't I—" he tried standing up.

Maleficent reached up a hand to his shoulder, "stay. This is nice."

Diaval settled back down, and smiled out of sight, "as you wish."


End file.
